


Shivers

by Evendale



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: And smutty smut smut, Caution: hot, Established Relationship, F/M, I may or may not have had to take a cold shower while writing this, Romance, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evendale/pseuds/Evendale
Summary: Even after several months together, the Professor still finds ways to surprise Raquel in ways that rock her to her core.





	Shivers

It was early evening at the Marquina-Murillo household. Raquel’s mother was out for a walk along the beach with her nurse, Sergio was out running some errands and Raquel was playing a game with Paula. She was just about to let her daughter win, when the doorbell rang. Raquel looked up in surprise. They weren’t expecting company. She opened the door to a smiling young woman holding a large, flat box.

“Hello”, the girl said cheerfully. “I’m the babysitter.”

Raquel frowned. “I’m sorry, I think there’s been a mistake. We didn’t ask for a babysitter tonight.”

The girl kept smiling. “Are you Raquel?”

“Yes.”

“I was asked to give you this.”

The girl handed the box she was carrying to a completely mystified Raquel.

“Uhm… you’d better come in”, Raquel said, leading the girl into he house and putting the box on the table. When she lifted the lid, she saw that it was full of a silvery fabric, with a note on top in Sergio’s handwriting.

_Come out and play, _it said, and neatly written underneath was a time and place. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the address: it was the restaurant of the most expensive hotel for miles around. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth. Sergio had been distracted and distant from her for the past few days. She knew that this was his way of making up for it.

She put the note aside and lifted out the remaining contents of the box. It turned out to be a stunning dress, of a silky fabric that felt like water to her touch. She raised her eyebrows again. This was all very unexpected. Paula skipped up next to her to see what the fuss was about, and exclaimed in wonder as she saw the dress.

“Mommy, that’s so beautiful! Put it on!”

She retreated to her bedroom to try on the dress. It fit her perfectly, and she suspected that Sergio had had it made specifically to her measurements. The dress was sexy, but in a very classy way: it was ankle-length with just a hint of cleavage and a rather daring split up the side that ran to halfway up her thigh. It wasn’t the kind of thing she usually wore – not at _all – _but she couldn’t deny that it looked good on her. The silvery fabric shimmered in the light whenever she moved.

When she came out of the bedroom, Paula clapped her hands in delight.

“You look like a fairytale princess!”

“It looks like I’m going out tonight, darling.” She nodded at the smiling young woman still standing by the door. “But this young lady will stay with you.”

“Hello”, Paula said, in that openhearted way she had. “Do you like games?”

“I love games”, the girl replied, and they went off together to the living room.

Raquel checked her watch. She just had time to shower and do her hair and make-up before she had to meet Sergio at the hotel. She smiled and shook her head as she took off the dress and hopped into the shower. What a weird way to ask her out, she thought. Then again, Sergio wasn’t exactly normal.

When she got out of the shower, she applied her make-up with extra care and pinned up her hair – with a proper hairpin rather than her usual pencil. She was admiring herself in the mirror, half embarrassed by the dress and half proud at how good she looked in it, when an idea suddenly struck her. The silky fabric felt so nice and cool against her skin, that she acted on an impulse and took off her underwear. She grinned to herself. Sergio would get a little surprise of his own tonight.

…

When she arrived at the restaurant, she felt a little self-conscious. This dress was a far cry from her usual loose pants and tank top. People were looking at her. At the door, she was greeted politely by a hostess.

“Good evening, ma’am. Do you have a reservation?”

“I’m meeting someone, name of López”, she said, giving the fake name they always used for occasions like this.

The hostess nodded. “Mr. López is already here. He said that he would be waiting for you at the bar.”

“Thank you.”

When she entered the bar of the hotel, she immediately spotted Sergio and smiled. He was sitting at a little table, looking very handsome in an expensive-looking suit and tie that she hadn’t seen before. He was really going all out for this occasion, she thought.

She made her way over to him and touched his arm as she sat down across from him.

“This is a nice surprise”, she smiled.

He looked up at her in surprise. “I’m sorry”, he said. “Do I know you?”

She stared at him. “What?”

He was completely serious. “I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you, Miss…”

He looked at her expectantly, and she suddenly remembered the note that had accompanied the dress. _Come out and play_. Comprehension dawning, she looked up at him, and he gave her the slightest wink. For a moment, she was surprised that he would want to do something like this, but then she remembered how he had been acting when they first met, too, and she realized that there might be a performative side to his character that he didn’t often show.

“Miss…” he prompted her again, and she decided to play along.

“Murillo”, she said, as she held out her hand. “Raquel Murillo.”

“A pleasure,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “Sergio Marquina.”

“I’m sorry for dropping in on you like this”, she improvised. “I thought you were someone I knew.”

“I’m delighted to have you here”, he said. “Can I offer you something to drink?”

Without waiting for her reply, he signaled a waiter and ordered two glasses of champagne.

“Are you staying at the hotel?” he asked her.

“No”, she replied, and then asked him, prompted by a sudden suspicion. “Are you?”

“Yes”, he said smoothly. “In the presidential suite.”

She lifted her eyebrows at that. He was going _all _out.

“Miss Murillo”, he continued, “Can I ask you for a favor? I was supposed to meet a friend here, but he just called to cancel, and now I have no dinner companion. Would you do me the honor of dining with me? I hear the food is very good.”

She pretended to hesitate. “But I barely know you.”

He smiled at her, and there was something in his eyes that made her blush. He seemed much more self-confident than usual tonight, and she wondered what character he was playing. He leaned closer to her across the table as he said in a low voice: “Well… what would life be without a little… _adventure_.”

…

The food was indeed excellent, and Raquel found herself having a very good time. As they talked about this and that, she realized that this was like the first date they had never had – the first date that she’d interrupted by pulling a gun on him under the table. By pretending to be strangers, they got to know each other all over again, and she was surprised to learn things about him that she never knew. While he switched over to water after his first glass, he kept champagne coming for her, and by the end of the meal she felt like she was floating on air. A live band in the corner played romantic tunes that added to the atmosphere, and a few people were dancing. When he saw her glance that way, he stood up and offered her his hand.

“Would you care to dance?”

That really surprised her. Sergio didn’t dance… ever. But when she nodded, he led her to the dance floor without hesitation, and when he placed a confident arm around her waist and took up her hand, she wondered if he’d secretly been taking dance lessons to prepare for tonight. She wouldn’t put it past him. They moved in slow circles, and she smiled when she felt his hand slide down her back to her buttocks. When it got there, she felt him hesitate, then he looked at her questioningly, and she knew he had realized that he hadn’t felt the edges of any underwear. She looked him in the eye and nodded. He closed his eyes and groaned softly, then he leaned down and whispered:

“Would you like to come up to my suite with me, Miss Murillo?”

She pulled back from him with mock indignation. “What kind of woman do you think I am, Mr. Marquina?”

She felt him hesitate, and she wondered how he would play it. She instinctively knew that his reaction now would set the tone for the rest of the evening: if he reacted like the gentleman he was, he would be handing her the reins. They would still get to the suite, but it would take more time, and she would determine what happened and when, as usual. If he _didn’t _react like a gentleman… then all bets were off. He took a deep breath and she felt him reach a decision. He firmly pulled her against him with one hand on the small of her back, and his voice was a low rumble in her ear.   
  
“‘What kind of woman do I think you are? I think you are the kind of woman who likes a man who knows what he wants. And what I want, Miss Murillo, is you.” She stood stock-still, pressed against him, mesmerized by the sound of his voice. “I want you now. I want you naked and quivering under my hands. I want to make you shiver and moan. I want you gasping on the bed until you beg for mercy, again and again and again. And I think, Miss Murillo, that you are the kind of woman who would love every second of it.”

He took half a step back to gauge her reaction, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide, half shocked that he would say such things to her, half turned on. Her heart was beating fast and her stomach was full of butterflies. Was this her shy, gentle Sergio, who still got a little flustered whenever she undressed for him? She suddenly realized that she was seeing a part of him that she often forgot about in their day-to-day interactions: the daring criminal mastermind that he really was, the man who had had the absolute arrogance to pull off the biggest robbery of all time. She suddenly wondered what this man would do with her if she let him. She decided that she really, _really _wanted to let him.

She lowered her eyes demurely and put a hand against his chest, leaning into him. “Maybe you had better take me up to that suite.”

As he put an arm around her waist and steered her off the dance floor, he radiated cool confidence, and she knew that he felt comfortable like this: in complete control of the situation. She knew he would take the lead tonight. She knew that he would expect her to obey, and the thought sent a delicious shiver of anticipation down her spine.

They waited in front of the elevator without a word, but the tension between them was electric. The moment they were inside and the doors closed, he pushed her up against the wall and suddenly his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her fiercely. Her hairpin clattered to the floor as her hair came down, and one of his hands disappeared among her locks. He gripped a handful of hair at the nape of her neck, and _tugged _sharply to tilt her head back so he could kiss her neck. She gasped as a fierce stab of pleasure shot right through her, causing a tingling sensation between her legs.

“Do that again”, she whispered, and when he tugged again she gripped the back of his jacket and bit her lip not to moan.

He was kissing her neck now, alternating between kisses and little bites, and it was _so hot_. He hadn’t even touched her anywhere else, yet her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she wanted him desperately. When the elevator doors opened at the top floor, he picked up her hairpin like a gentleman, then led her by the hand to the door of the presidential suite. As she waited for him to open the door, she felt like she would burst into flames if he made her wait a moment longer.

She needn’t have worried. The instant they were inside, he roughly pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall over her head. He kept them there with one hand, as his other hand ran down her side, over her hip, to find the slit in her dress. He moved his hand up the inside of her thigh, and she moaned when he touched her. He always did this, always checked if she was ready, but she knew she was more ready than she had ever been. Satisfied, he withdrew his hand and used it to undo his pants, then he pushed aside her dress, pulled up her leg and hooked it around his waist. She cried out when he entered her, and he pushed in deep, setting a high tempo right from the start, keeping her wrists pinned tight against the wall. She moaned in ecstasy.

He was going too fast, she realized just a second before he suddenly groaned and shuddered, then leaned against her for a moment, his head on her shoulder. When he looked up at her, she saw his mask slip for just a minute, such a guilty look in his eyes that she forgave him immediately.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered. “I lost control.”

She smiled at him. “You can make it up to me later.”

He nodded seriously. “I will.”

She slipped into the palatial bathroom for a moment to freshen up, re-pin her hair, and take off her high-heeled shoes. When she exited through the door into the bedroom, her lower belly was humming with unsatisfied desire and anticipation. He was standing by the window, looking out over the city, and when she came in he turned and gave her a cool, collected look. She could see that he had re-established his grip on the situation, and she waited tensely for his next move. She walked to the middle of the room and then stopped, barely glancing around at the luxurious surroundings, keeping her eyes fixed on him.

He took his time, walking towards her with predatory grace, running his eyes over her body as he circled her. When he stopped right behind her without touching her, she tensed, then shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. With one move, he removed her hairpin and dropped it on the floor, letting her hair cascade down her back. Next, he slipped one strap of her dress over her shoulder, then slipped off the second one. The dress slid smoothly down her body to pool on the floor at her feet, and he held out a hand to help her step out of it.

“Go lie on the bed”, he said, a soft but unmistakable command.

She did as he told her, making herself comfortable on the softest sheets she had ever seen. She felt slightly self-conscious to be naked while he was still fully dressed, and he seemed in no hurry to restore the balance. He slowly took off his jacket, keeping his eyes on her as he undid his tie and the buttons and cuffs of his shirt. He kept his pants on, but kicked off his shoes. By the time he joined her on the bed, she was fairly squirming with longing and tense anticipation. He still took his time, running his eyes all over her body, making her cheeks flush and her heart beat faster.

His eyes remained serious, and she shivered under the intensity of his gaze. Sergio was often distracted during their daily life together, but tonight he was really looking at her, the hyper-focus he usually reserved for his books and his plans entirely on _her_. When he had looked his fill, he finally touched her, a light finger running from the little hollow at the base of her throat, between her breasts and over her stomach, to stop under her navel. He moved his hand to her knee then, tracing a trail upwards along the inside of her thigh, and she opened her legs to him, but he veered away at the last second and repeated the action on her other leg. She was trembling now, but she didn’t dare move. When he lightly ran a finger between her thighs, he barely touched her, and a soft whimper escaped her lips as she twitched slightly, but still she didn’t move.

His eyes flicked up to hers for a moment, checking in with her, making sure of her approval. The hunger in her eyes seemed to strike a responding chord in him, and he lay down beside her to kiss her, deeply and sensually at first, but then his kisses became more passionate, more demanding, as she responded in kind. He bit her bottom lip and she unconsciously reacted by pressing her hips against him. He retreated slightly at that – clearly he didn’t want to be distracted.

He sat up straight again, leaving her yearning for more of his kisses. He was slightly breathless, but firmly in control of himself this time. There was a calculating look in his eyes, as if he were considering his next step very carefully. She waited with bated breath. Then…

“Touch yourself”, he said huskily.

She stared up at him for several heartbeats. “That’s very personal.”

“I know”, he said calmly.

She swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry, her face flushing. He simply kept looking at her, waiting. She raised a hesitant hand to her stomach, then slid it slowly downwards, his eyes following her every move. She thought that she wouldn’t be able to relax with him looking at her, but she was so turned on that everything around her fell away at the first touch. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and allowed her tense muscles to soften as she luxuriously surrendered herself to her own caresses. Her breathing quickened and so did her fingers, skillfully playing around the exact right spots, until she felt that the longed-for release wasn’t far off anymore. She arched her back and tensed, but at the very last moment, he plucked her hand away.

Her eyes flew open angrily, frustration making every nerve of her body scream until she felt ready to shout at him, but the look he gave her quieted her immediately. She reluctantly sank back down among the pillows as he shook his head.

“Not until I say so.”

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, then each of her fingertips. He lightly bit the pad of her thumb, sending another shiver of pleasure down to her lower belly. Kissing the inside of her wrist and the crook of her elbow, he made his way down her arm to her shoulder and her neck, while she trembled with impatience. He took his sweet time kissing her throat and chest, before finally closing his mouth around a nipple, sending new waves of pleasure through her body until she thought she would explode with longing if he didn’t hurry. His fingers found her other nipple and manipulated it deftly, and when he took the first nipple between his teeth and bit down ever so gently, she uttered a sound of such frustrated desire that he seemed to take pity on her.

He moved down the bed and settled himself between her thighs. By that time, she was nearly delirious with longing, but he wasn’t done tormenting her. She was sure his first touch would tip her right over the edge, but he licked her so gently that it merely sent shivers all through her body. When he did it again, all her restraint fell away.

“Sergio”, she pleaded. “Please, please, _please_.”

Apparently, that was what he had been waiting for, because he immediately obliged and put his warm mouth to her, setting to work in earnest. It didn’t take more than five seconds before she felt the wave inside her begin to build, and when it crashed over her, it was relief like nothing she had ever felt, her entire body rocked with pleasure, bright fireworks on the inside of her tightly closed eyelids. She gripped the sheets convulsively as it just kept going, her body becoming more sensitive by the second until it became almost unbearable and she twisted under his hands, but he didn’t stop, making her cry out again and again. Finally he slowed down, the feeling faded and her body relaxed, tingling all over.

He allowed her only a few moments to catch her breath before he growled: “Get on your knees.”

She hastened to obey him, eager for more, and when he gripped her hips tightly and entered her with one hard push, she cried out all over again with the exquisite sensation of it. He was rougher with her than ever before and she loved it, moaning loudly with every thrust, pushing her hips back into him. He slid one hand around her hip to rest two fingers between her legs, his touch feather-light, and she thought she would die as the delicious fire swept through her again. He cried out only a moment later, and they rocked together for a few heartbeats, until they both collapsed on the bed, slick with sweat and breathing heavily.

Raquel needed a few moments before she regained her grip on reality, and while her thoughts cleared, Sergio moved beside her and took her into his arms. She felt in everything that he had returned to his normal self now: in the way he carried his body, the way he moved, the way he looked at her. Their eyes met, and she saw nothing but tenderness there.

“Are you alright, _mi amor_?” he whispered.

She made a sound of utter contentment, and kissed him softly on the lips. “That was quite a ride, Professor.”

He reddened. “I’m not entirely sure what came over me. When the evening started, I just wanted to be a little playful.”

She grinned. “If this is a side of you that you’ve been suppressing so far, I don’t mind seeing it now and again.”

He looked slightly alarmed. “Is this… the kind of man you would prefer me to be?”

She glanced up at him, surprised. “God no! And definitely not outside of the bedroom.”

He seemed relieved. “Good. Because I’m not sure I like this side of me. To be honest, I didn’t think that I was capable of acting like that towards you… ordering you around… If I did anything you didn’t like, I would never forgive myself.”

Her fingers stroked his chest reassuringly. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t like. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

She sighed in relief and cuddled closer to her. “I think I prefer it if you are in charge of our love life.”

She smiled. “How about fifty-fifty?”

“Twenty-eighty”, he negotiated, and she laughed.

“Why don’t we just go with the flow?”

“I would prefer some kind of contract, but alright”, he grumbled, making her laugh again.

“You’re such a contradiction sometimes, Sergio.”

He peered down at her. “Do you mind?”

She shrugged and nestled herself snugly against him. “It sure keeps life interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ever so much appreciated! Love you all for reading <3


End file.
